


I thought you were someone else

by charming_angel



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy meets Booth in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you were someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I thought you were someone else  
> Fandoms: Bones/Buffy the vampire slayer  
> Characters:: Booth/Buffy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> word count: 497  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Buffy meets Booth in a bar.
> 
> A small ficlet that I wrote for a challenge in xoverland @ lj.

Buffy sighed and gulped down her drink, while trying to ignore the guy next to her. He was basically glued to her since she sat down at the bar. It wasn’t like he was ugly, which probably was why she had talked to him at first. But man was he bigheaded and annoying. She had even told him that she was waiting for someone when she noticed that he was not her type. But the guy didn’t seem to get the hint. Maybe she should order another drink? But the last ones hadn’t helped to improve her mood or manage to make the guys self-centered ramblings and less boring. Maybe she should just knock him out? That’d be fun!

Buffy sighed once more, knowing that even though she could knock the guy out, she wouldn’t. If it was just true, that she was waiting for someone… Her eyes then fell on a man entering the bar. A smile appeared on her face.

“Angel,” she muttered. She had no idea what he was doing in Washington, but who cared?

Without even thinking about it Buffy got up, rushed over to Angel, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Then she however froze and pulled away. Something was wrong.

“Woah, is this the official welcome here? Cause I have to say I’d definitely come back then,” the man said with a grin.

Feeling a little uneasy Buffy looked up at him. Even up close he did look like Angel, but he wasn’t. He smelled different, he kissed different… and he was very much alive, she concluded as her hand briefly touched his chest. He had a beating heart.

“I… I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else,” she stammered blushing slightly and stepped back. She knew Angel so well; she should have felt that it wasn’t him. Well, she had, but not before going up to a complete stranger and kissing him.

“Too bad, I could get used to this,” the guy said with a grin.

Buffy couldn’t help but grin back. But then she frowned. She so wasn’t going to flirt with a guy that looked like Angel. This was all sorts of wrong!

“I have to go,” she said and turned to leave as quickly as possible.

“He’s a lucky guy,” Seeley Booth called after her. He wasn’t really sure how the blonde had mistaken him for whoever she thought he was, but _that_ had been one hell of a kiss! He definitely wouldn’t mind another one. And she was really hot! Too bad she was taken.

Buffy briefly glanced back at the guy before hurrying off. _Lucky_ definitely wasn’t a word she would use to describe Angel and their relationship. And why did she run up to him like that anyway? Not that it was him, but that wasn’t the point. She had to stop throwing herself at Angel whenever he showed up. They were not a couple after all and never could be.


End file.
